1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical devices comprising conductive polymer compositions, to methods of making such devices, and to circuits comprising such devices.
2. Introduction to the Invention
Electrical devices comprising conductive polymer compositions are well known. Such devices comprise an element composed of a conductive polymer. The element is physically and electrically connected to at least one electrode suitable for attachment to a source of electrical power. The factors determining the type of electrode used include the specific application, the configuration of the device, the surface to which the device is attached, the resistance of the device, and the nature of the conductive polymer. Among those types of electrodes that have been used are solid and stranded wires, metal foils, perforated and expanded metal sheets, porous electrodes, and conductive inks and paints. When the conductive polymer element is in the form of a sheet or a laminar element, metal foil electrodes that are directly attached to the surface of the conductive polymer, sandwiching the element, are particularly preferred. Examples of such devices are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,633 (Taylor), U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,475 (Matthiesen), U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,253 (Kleiner et al), U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,880 (Au et al), U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,340 (Fang et al), U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,074 (Fang et al), U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,510 (Zhang et al), U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,397 (Chan et al), U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,281 (Zhang et al), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,885 (Chandler et al), the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Metal foils having microrough surfaces can give excellent results when used as electrodes in contact with conductive polymers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,475 discloses the use of metal foils that have surface irregularities, e.g. nodules, which protrude from the surface by 0.1 to 100 μm and have at least one dimension parallel to the surface which is at most 100 μm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,253 discloses the use of metal foils with a microrough surface which comprises macronodules which themselves comprise micronodules. U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,885 discloses the use of a metal electrode made of more than one type of metal with particular surface characteristics. Other documents which disclose the use of metal foils having rough surfaces, but which do not disclose the characteristics of the foils, are Japanese Patent Kokai No. 62-113402 (Murata, 1987), Japanese Patent Kokoku H4-18681 (Idemitsu Kosan, 1992), and German Patent Application No. 3707494A (Nippon Mektron Ltd., 1988). U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,668 discloses the use of a modified polyolefin with a carboxylic acid derivative grafted onto the polymer in combination with certain foils. The disclosure of each of these documents is incorporated herein by reference.
Desired properties of electrode materials for conductive polymer devices include: a low contact resistance to the polymer; a strong bond which will survive extended and repetitive electrical and/or mechanical stresses and adverse environmental conditions such as extreme temperatures, temperature cycling, heat and humidity; compatibility with conventional fabrication techniques; and low cost.